<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diairy from someone with mental illness by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866731">Diairy from someone with mental illness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So given how 2020 and 2021 have been i thought i would do a journal of my life. And my own experiences while I have mental illness.</p><p>This is to help others know life gets better. And never give up the fight. </p><p>This is my life as I go through it i hope you can take some good out of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diairy from someone with mental illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wanted to do a journal od sorts of day to day life with me. </p><p>Hope it helps others to know your not alone in this battle and I am always here if you need a friend.</p><p>A ton of us go through the same thing. And we can be as one like a family to go through these trying times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi there </p><p>This first entrie will be short as a introduction of sorts. </p><p>My name is Jessie. I am 32 years old. I suffer from anxiety and depression and thought this might be a good outlet for those of us who might be struggling right now.</p><p>I know a site like this isent typically a place for real life stuff but I thought why not?</p><p>2020 to 2021 has certainly been interesting leaving us tome to get in our heads.</p><p>And overthinking is what alot of people with anxiety do, believe me I have been there.</p><p>Multiple times especially this year.</p><p>We often find ourselves defined by anxiety that our mental illness is the only thing that makes us who we are, but that's not true. </p><p>Take a roller coaster we have our way up and our way downs. We have where we are just at the top and feel like we're at the top of the world.</p><p>Then we feel like we're at a constant low. Never to reach the top again.</p><p>Remember things can always get better. Never lose hope on that.</p><p>Well this is it for the first entry i hope everyone has a good week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>